


[9488] 사랑니（爱情齿）

by kayoing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayoing/pseuds/kayoing
Summary: 一种中学生日常





	[9488] 사랑니（爱情齿）

嗒。

嗒。

嗒。

嗒。

一格、一格。

时针地划过钟面。

距离下课还有十分钟。

吴世勋皱着眉，无聊地用一边手撑着疼痛的右脸颊，他伸出手指，一点、一点，探出去，戳了戳隔壁从一上课就伏在桌子上睡觉的人的脸蛋。

软软的，不是很瘦，但又不是很胖的脸蛋。

睡得很香甜的样子。

自己用了不小的劲戳他的脸，却只是让他轻轻张开嘴，发出柔软的呼吸声。垂着的眼睫毛动也不动。幼儿园的时候，金钟仁一定是老师最喜欢的那种，不哭也不闹的乖宝宝。

吴世勋不是。

如果喝不到巧克力奶，就会发脾气，如果老有女孩子缠着要跟自己做游戏，也会不开心，午休时间里绝对不会乖乖地听话闭眼睡觉，想要喜欢的小老师过来，摸着自己的头，继续给自己讲故事。

高中生吴世勋现在也不太开心。

右边上面的智齿不知道什么时候开始生长。

此前，它就那样静静地埋伏在粉红色柔软的牙床里，有一天忽然猛地冒出一个尖儿，长长，停停。

有点疼，又不总是疼。

更可恨的是，似乎只有自己备受这颗恼人的智齿的煎熬。

连甜甜的巧克力奶现在都成了苦痛。

金钟仁为什么还是睡得那么香呢？

他忿忿不平。

捏住睡梦中的金钟仁的脸颊，吴世勋一用力，看他软糖似的嘴唇微微撅起来。

又或者是果冻？

看起来好蠢。

他想。

可是为什么金钟仁不也牙疼呢。

 

牙齿生长，口腔里有细微的血腥味。

闷闷不乐的吴世勋捂着右边半张脸。

想起来和金钟仁约好放学后要去吃炒年糕，可是估计自己什么都嚼不动。

或者还是拔了比较好？

明明感觉到了胀痛，却奇怪地对一颗牙产生了怜惜。

心脏也像牙床似地发涨，也许那里也有一颗尖尖的小牙齿在磨来磨去。 

 

因为牙疼，脸也肿的很高，什么也咬不来，嘴唇却渴望能碰一碰什么的甜甜软软的东西。

比如软糖，比如果冻。

 

-end-


End file.
